1. Technical Field
This invention relates to active noise control, and more specifically to active noise control using a plurality of adaptive filters.
2. Related Art
Active noise control may be used to generate sound waves that destructively interfere with a targeted undesired sound. The destructively interfering sound waves may be produced through a loudspeaker to combine with the targeted undesired sound.
An active noise control system generally includes a plurality of adaptive filters each receiving a particular frequency range associated with an undesired sound. The particular frequency range may be provided to each adaptive filter using a plurality of bandpass filters. Thus, processing time may be involved to filter the undesired sound with the bandpass filters and subsequently processing the undesired sound with an adaptive filter. This processing time may decrease efficiency associated with generating destructively interfering sound waves. Therefore, a need exists to increase efficiency in generating destructively interfering sound waves in an active noise control system.